


The Beat of Your Heart

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, but man i don't even care, i think i tag all my fics with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: After moving to the Surface, Link and Zelda have finally finished their house and just moved in.





	The Beat of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> And we're finally at Zelink Week 2017! Enjoy!

It was the absence of sun that awoke Zelda. Normally the sun streaming through the hole in the roof of their little shack on the Surface was what woke her in the mornings. But there was no sun shining brightly in her eyes this time. Zelda rolled onto her back and examined the new room she was in.

Link had finished their new house just yesterday and had insisted on, uh, christening it when they were done moving in as their first official residence as a newlywed couple that did not leak when it rained (Link was rather proud of the fact that the roof did not leak). Zelda felt torn between laughing and blushing when her eyes caught a crooked picture on the wall Link had pushed her up against, and the clothes strewn across the floor, and Link’s wild hair when she turned her head.

Her husband was out like a light; his face drawn up into a little pout that reminded Zelda of the youthfulness his face had lost in the years since they had first journeyed to the Surface. It was amazing to think five years had passed since their harrowing adventure had brought them to the Surface in the first place. They had both decided to stay when all was said and done, and with a little help from the people of Skyloft, they had built a few temporary dwellings to stay in while other, more permanent buildings could be constructed. In that time, a small town had been constructed around the Sealed Temple and quite a few of Skyloft’s residents had moved down to the Surface.

It started with Groose, then Strich so he could quest for more insects, then Pipit and Karane after their marriage, followed by Gondo and his mother, Greba, and Piper and Gully. It wasn’t until Zelda’s father came down to the Surface that Link finally proposed to her.

Link shifted in his sleep, curling closer to Zelda. A giggle escaped her lips, and he cracked open his blue eyes.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Zelda whispered as she leaned down to plant a kiss on Link’s forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in years,” Link replied, his voice rough from slumber. “There’s nothing better for a good night’s sleep than the absence of the wind rattling loose planks.”

Zelda laughed, clear and ringing. Link’s eyes softened, and he reached up to bring Zelda into a kiss. They stayed in bed considerably longer than Zelda would usually deem appropriate on a work day, but she figured it was a special occasion.

“Let me make you breakfast,” Link smiled down at Zelda. She was laying across his chest, idly drawing shapes with her finger and listening to his heart beating. It was strong and never failed to put her at ease.

“I don’t want you to burn down our brand new house just yet, Link,” Zelda sighed. She looked up into Link’s blue eyes and laughed at his scandalized reaction.

“It’s not that you don’t think I can make breakfast without burning something,” Link huffed over Zelda’s giggles. “It’s the fact that you actually think that I will actively burn down our home at some point. I worked for over a year on this house, Zelda; do you really think I would ever put it in danger of burning?”

“As much as you hate to admit it,” Zelda smiled. “Despite being the Chosen Hero of the Goddess, you are still a klutzy sleepy head.” She reached up to kiss him on the nose. “I’ll make breakfast.” She started to crawl out of bed, but Link wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“No, Zelda, as the man of the house, it is my duty to provide for you,” Link half grumbled, half laughed as Zelda tried to struggle out of his grip. “And I demand to provide you with breakfast.”

“Only if I’m allowed to supervise,” Zelda countered with a laugh as they continued to half-heartedly wrestle.

“No,” Link grabbed her hands to playfully pin her down. “I am going to make my wife breakfast in bed because I love her, and she is going to enjoy it.”

Zelda looked up at Link, who was now leaning over her, “Fine. If my loving husband wishes to treat me to breakfast in bed, then I won’t protest.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Link leaned down to plant one more kiss on her lips before scrambling out of bed. “Just sit tight, and I’ll be right back.”

Zelda was determined to not laugh when Link almost fell putting his pants on or when she heard the distant sound of falling pots and skillets.

“Goddess, help him,” Zelda mumbled as she rolled out of bed to find a nightgown and robe. She settled back in bed with her favorite book and waited for Link to return with breakfast. She was a little concerned when she heard the back door open and close but decided to heed Link’s wish and stay in bed.

A little over a half hour later, Link backed into the room with a small tray topped with plates of eggs and bacon, toast, and a glass of milk. There was even a small vase with a flower Zelda recognized from the grounds outside the Sealed Temple.

“For you, my loving wife,” Link bowed slightly as he placed the tray atop Zelda’s lap.

“Link,” she gasped. He had truly gone all out using the nice dishes they had received as a wedding present. The jam and butter for the toast had been artfully spread, the eggs were cooked over easy with extra pepper, and the bacon was crispy but not too dry. It was all Zelda’s favorite breakfast foods perfectly cooked.

“And you thought I would burn something,” Link crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face.

“I’m sure my brand new kitchen is completely ruined now, though,” Zelda hummed as she took a bite from her eggs.

“Don’t worry; I’ll clean it,” he smirked as he stole one of her pieces of bacon.

“Hey now,” Zelda laughed while swatting uselessly at him. “Go clean my kitchen, and let me enjoy my amazing breakfast.”

“Anything for my loving wife,” Link bowed as he left the bedroom.

Zelda could only shake her head as she resumed reading while she finished her breakfast.


End file.
